Safe and Sound
by greatsmall
Summary: A king with the weight of the world; a woman in need of a safe place. She will be his peace, and he will be her safety. Golden age setting. A/U.
1. Prologue

**This is my very first fanfic, so please be patient with me :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **GS**

 **I don't own Narnia or any of the characters.**

* * *

 _Thump thump thump._

Peter shifted uncomfortably on his throne as his heart beat raged in his ears. His blood pressure was up again. At this rate, he would die of stress before he turned twenty-six.

He stared quietly at the dwarf before him who was currently here to discuss a matter concerning…hills? Trees? A horse? Did it matter? He had been speaking for at least twenty minutes, but Peter's eyes had glazed over after five.

 _Thump thump thump_.

The high king carefully dabbed the sweat from his brow as his hands shook. He could feel Edmund's curious gaze.

 _Thump thump THUMP._

Enough was enough. Peter bolted up off his throne. "Well! Yes, thank you! I just remembered a rather urgent matter I must attend to immediately, but my brother, King Edmund, can finish up here, yes? My apologies, sir." He rambled quickly.

With a stiff bow, he all but ran from the throne room.

* * *

 **Ps. I know this first bit is super short, but don't give up just yet!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if this is sensitive for anyone. I did try to keep it mild.**

 **I own nothing about Narnia or it's characters. Just Olivia, her horrible ex, and a handful of minions.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

(Lifehouse - Simon)

He had been drinking again.

The warbled strains of "Something Like Olivia" drifted up the stairwell as he drew closer to her door. He only sang that when he was drunk.

Olivia shivered and backed away from her apartment door. It didn't matter that it was locked. He always managed to get the key. It didn't matter that she had told him it was over three months ago. It didn't matter that she was tired of his hands hurting her. He always found a way to come back. The whistling stopped just outside the door as the handle jiggled, and a spike of fear shot down her spine.

The locked clicked and the handle turned,

"It's not nice to lock me out, Livvie." He slurred. She could smell the stench of stale beer and desperation from across the room.

Olivia swallowed hard, "You don't live here. It's my house." She all but whispered.

He laughed and moved closer. Her steps retreated, but she only ended up backed up against the living room wall. A cruel smile graced his face. He knew he had her pinned. The drywall above her head shattered and rained down on her head a moment later.

"I come in whenever I want!" He hollered. His hand gripped her upper arm tightly, and Olivia cried out in pain. "You're my girl, Livvie. You'll ALWAYS be MY girl." His used his free hand to split her lip, the smack of it ringing in her ears.

"Do you really think anyone else will want you? Do you really think another man could over look…everything?" His hand came and jerked her chin up painfully, turning her eyes up to his. "You're lucky I stick around." He leaned in closer, "You need me. You're not worth another man's time." He slurred as his hot breath fanned across her face. "Now show me how much you love me."

Olivia swallowed hard, tears threatening the corners of her eyes, "N…no." She whispered. "I have a normal job now. I don't do that any…any more." A tear slipped unbidden down her cheek.

The next blow came to her ribs and left her gasping. His hands released her very suddenly, and she slid to the floor, her arms productively circling her head. He seemed to consider her for a moment before moving into the kitchen with a grunt. She heard the utensil drawer open.

Not waiting to see his weapon of choice, Olivia scrambled across the floor to her bedroom gasping from the pain. She locked the door behind her and collapsed against it. The pounding started almost immediately.

She moved away from the door as quickly as her injuries would allow, her eyes wide with fear. Olivia moved to the fire escape window and opened it, peering out. How far would she get before he caught her?

The door groaned as his uncoordinated foot slammed into it. The sturdy wood held, but just. He hit it again. This time the wood around the frame splinted.

Leaving the window, Olivia did the only thing she could think of. She opened the door to her antique wardrobe and climbed in, praying he'd see the window and think she'd gone out.

Carefully shutting the door behind her, Olivia held her side and prayed. She leaned her head against the cool wood of the wardrobe.

The wardrobe had been an impulse flea market purchase. It had taken a whole day to get it into her apartment, but it was still one of her favorite finds.

The explosion of her bedroom door frame drew her thoughts back to the present. His foot steps thudded dully in the room. Olivia shifted as she held her breath, hoping he'd go out the window, but the movement hurt badly on her injured ribs, and she inhaled sharply against the pain.

His foot steps drew closer again.

The door to the wardrobe jiggled. Holding her side, Olivia moved further back, the faint light around the door growing further away. He hit the door in frustration; the latch must have been stuck. Olivia's heart threatened to beat out of her chest as she kept going farther back.

She didn't even consider why this shouldn't be possible until her back hit something hard. Olivia blinked up in the darkness at…a lamp post? It swam before her vision, fading in and out. With her heart thundering in her ears, Olivia let the darkness swallow her.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you're just joining us, welcome! This is my very first fanfic, and I'm writing fast and loose in between real life so please read with a lot of grace, and I'm always open to helpful suggestions!**

 **As always, I own nothing about Narnia. Only Olivia and a handful of minions.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **GS**

 **P.s. I've also added occasional songs that have helped inspire chapters.**

* * *

(Switchfoot – Let That Be Enough)

The door to Peter's room burst open as the angry Just King strode in.

"What the hell, Pete?! You abandoned me! Three hours! Three hours of listening to Rimplekin the Black talk about his argument with the red dwarves over a sacred hill! What was so important…"

Edmund trailed off as he caught sight of the saddle bags on Peter's bed. "What's going on here?"

Peter swung a cloak over his shoulder and fastened it around his neck. "I'm going on a trip." He held up a hand to stop Edmund's argument. "Alone, Ed. I'm riding out to Lantern Waste for a few days. I just…I just need a break." He grabbed his sword and scabbard off the bed and secured them low on his hips before turning to look at his advisor and dearest friend.

"If it's not treaties, then it's potential war with the giants. If it's not giants, then it's hours upon hours of listening to the random squabbles of Narnians. And if it's not that, it's the Calormens! Did you know I've received yet another letter from Prince Rabadash regarding Sue? It's always something. Always!" Peter sighed heavily, his voice growing softer. "Do you remember when we used to be free, Ed?"

He grabbed the bags from the bed without waiting for an answer and headed towards the door. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You can't run away from it, you know. It'll all be right here when you return." Edmund said in a low voice. Peter bowed his head briefly before pulling away.

"I can try!" He called over his shoulder as he headed for the stables.

* * *

It was near dark by the time Peter slowed his frantic pace. They had ridden hard and fast since they departed Cair Paravel, and both rider and horse were exhausted.

Peter dismounted and inhaled deeply. It was the very end of summer, and the first strains of fall were beginning to swirl in the forest air.

He unloaded his poor, tired horse and sent him to wander with a gentle pat. He might be a dumb beast, but he was loyal and wouldn't go far.

Peter set about making a simple camp for the night. It wasn't fancy, just a bed roll and a fire. Certainly nothing like the fanfare he usually was required to travel with, but it suited him just fine.

A simple dinner of bread and dried meat later, Peter laid down to sleep, but it wouldn't come. His mind was still too full. Even the stars twinkling through the treetops couldn't slow it down.

He loved Narnia. It swirled in his soul and thrummed through his veins, but one hundred years under the White Witch had left the land in a near state of lawlessness. Long forgotten were the laws laid down by King Frank, and it was up to Peter to see them restored.

It was taking its toll on the young king. For ten years, he had carried these burdens in addition to seeing to his siblings welfare. Lucy had scarcely been eight years old when they ascended the throne. At fourteen, Peter had been no more ready to be a father figure than he had been ready to be a law maker.

He envied his siblings. Susan he sent often to visit the neighboring counties. She had an easy grace and cool head that set people at ease. Lucy was always off visiting the locals; her finger on the pulse of the people. As for Edmund, he spent more time riding patrols and training soldiers than he did talking behind closed doors. Peter envied Edmund's freedom the most.

As a whole, the monarchy was well balanced and all was as Aslan intended it to be, but that didn't mean Peter was at peace.

It was a long time before he finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not 100% happy with this chapter. This bit hasn't gone as I've imagined it. I wrote it in fifteen small chunks and somehow got them together. It's a monster of it's own. I supposed that just gives truth to the idea that written words have a life of their own. It's going somewhere, and it's taking me with it. Hopefully the journey will be enjoyable.**

 **This might be my last chapter till next week. I'm about to leave on a girls weekend, and I've got to get my house prepared before I abandon my children and husband ;)**

 **Hopefully I'll find a few quiet moments to write a bit, but if I don't just know I haven't run away, and I shall return!**

 **GS**

 **Ps. Gayathri - Olivia is from the here and now, so yes future :)**

 **I own nothing about Narnia. Just Olivia, a handful minions and now a very loud squirrel.**

* * *

A shiver ran through Olivia as she slowly opened her eyes. In the inky darkness above her, a bright light shone. A street lamp? Why was she outside? Memories flooded back, making her heart pound.

 _Pain. Hiding. The wardrobe._

Gingerly, she pushed up in her elbow as her blood rushed in her ears. The light above her dimly illuminated the pine trees all around her. She definitely wasn't in Texas any more. Surely she was dreaming. Another push, and she was upright. She bit back a shriek of pain as her ribs protested.

"Okay. Not a dream." Olivia puffed through gritted teeth. She leaned her head back against the street light and closed her eyes. What now? If she got in through the wardrobe, surely she could get back out? But did she want to? What was worse?

Olivia took a few breaths to steady herself before slowly climbing to her feet. She bent at the waist for a moment clutching her side. He'd come a lot closer to breaking her ribs this time. Anger and hatred mixed with tears. She hated him for making her so powerless. Hated herself for letting him.

It didn't matter that he was the past. It didn't matter that she had left that life. It didn't matter that she was trying to move on. He was the cat who came back. Again. And again…. She took a careful breath. Now wasn't the time to wallow. Her current issue was much more pressing.

Gritting her teeth, Olivia stood up and wiped her face with her sleeve. Thankfully it had been a rare, cooler day in Dallas, and she'd popped on a sweat shirt over her tank top, but her shorts and sock covered feet were going to be a problem.

Olivia took a moment and surveyed the woods around her trying to decide which way to go. She hadn't exactly been paying attention when she crawled to the lamp. It was beginning to grow light to her left. Pink streaks peeked through the trees, "I suppose east is as good a place as any." Olivia muttered. With an arm wrapped snugly around her sore ribs, she started the slow trek eastward.

* * *

The sun was fully in the sky when Olivia finally came to the edge of the woods and in view of a wide, but lazy river. Her feet were sore, and she was pretty sure they were bleeding. She had tried to walk carefully, but the forest floor hadn't exactly been forgiving. Her hair had bits of pine needles and leaves in it, and she knew of at least two holes in her sweat shirt.

The river quickly drew her away from the safety of the trees as the dryness in her mouth became unbearable. She carefully dropped to her knees, only giving a brief thought to the safety of the water before drinking it in messy palm fulls. As soon as she was sure she was no longer going to die of thirst, Olivia moved from her knees to her butt and stripped off her socks. The cold water felt fantastic on her raw feet.

She lay back in the grass on the river's edge, feet still soaking and stared up. It was a brilliantly blue day. A few fluffy clouds moved lazily across the sky. Olivia had to admit, this place was definitely having better weather than Texas right now. She closed her eyes, allowing the sun to warm her up.

The sunshine and exhaustion had almost lulled her to sleep when something tickled her face. Olivia reached up and swatted at it. A weight settled on her chest, eliciting a pained groan.

Slowly, she opened one eye. A small, hairy, face stared back at her, entirely too close for comfort.

Suddenly very awake, Olivia's heart thudded loudly in her chest as she tried to recall how to act during a wild animal encounter. Was this where she had to play dead? Clap her hands? Make herself look bigger?

She popped open her other eye to get a better look at the animal. The animal's mouth opened wide, revealing tiny teeth.

"Well, hello there!" Chirped a gray squirrel.

Olivia did the only she could think of. She screamed. The squirrel's tiny ears flattened, and it seemed to cringe. A tiny paw pressed against her lips. "Miss! Hold on tight! My friend, George, has gone for help!" The squirrel assured her with a twitch.

She lifted her head, "Squirrels don't talk. And they don't go for help!" Olivia argued against the squirrel's paw. "I'm losing it. I knew it."

"Fear not, miss!" The squirrel continued to squeak his reassurances. "We shall soon set you right! Do not go towards the light!"

"Shoo! Please shoo? I don't need ri..." Olivia started to protest. She lost her train of thought however, when a blond guy on a horse emerged from the woods on the other side of the river with a drawn sword.

Olivia let her head fall back against the grass, "Definitely losing it."

The guy began to cross the river, and a sudden panic had Olivia climbing to her feet. The squirrel clung to her shirt, dangling briefly before climbing up to perch on her shoulder. "Where are you going? He squeaked in protest.

"Back! I'm going back!" Olivia said as she moved as quickly as she could back into the forest. Surely her apartment was empty by now anyway. Her feet ached, and her side throbbed but that had to be better than getting skewered. She was a few trees in when she heard the beat of hooves not far behind.

She pushed herself behind a large tree and shut her eyes, hoping the guy wasn't particularly observant.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! It was a long weekend, and I came home from my trip with a cold, so I've spent the whole day on the couch with tea.**

 **Regarding short chapters: I know they're not everyone's favorite thing, but I would always rather provide well written but short over mindless and long. I'm at stay at home mom, so short chapters are much more manageable at this point in my life.**

 **Thanks for understanding, and thank you for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **GS**

 **Ps. Narnia isn't mine. Just sayin'.**

* * *

Peter slowed his horse to an easy walk as he approached the edge of the woods. Having been up and riding long before the sun, he could already feel the weariness settling in.

He rubbed a hand down his tired face before shoving his shaggy hair off of his forehead. It fell back into place, and he instantly regretted not listening to Susan's nagging about having it cut.

A terrified scream shot adrenaline through his veins.

Sword drawn, he charged through the remaining woods into the small clearing around the river. His eyes scanned the bank for the distressed sound and found himself staring at the strangest sight. Lying in the grass on the far bank, was what appeared to be a young dryad arguing with the squirrel firmly planted on her chest. They had stopped talking the moment Peter had appeared.

He lowered his sword and gently guided his horse across a shallow portion of the easy flowing river, intending to find out what was going on.

With surprising speed, both dryad and squirrel disappeared into the forest.

Curiosity peaked, Peter spurred his horse faster till he'd reached the edge of the woods they'd run into. Dismounting, he walked cautiously forward, listening to the voices traveling softly through the trees.

"Have no fear my lady! I will go and bring back help! I do not know what could have delayed George!"

"Shhhhhh. Please be quiet. Please."

"I will return my lady! Be brave!" The leaves nearby rustled with the squirrel's departure.

Her voice carried as she whispered to herself again, "Oh my word. A freaking squirrel is going to get me killed."

Peter stopped on the other side of her tree.

"Actually, talking to yourself while hiding is more likely to cause death." He said casually, trying hard to hide the amusement in his voice.

A small gasp signaled her realization. Peter moved around the side of the tree, just as she pushed off to get away. He snagged the girl's arm before she made it far.

She stumbled as her momentum was suddenly halted, and Peter instinctively caught her before she fell.

He felt her stiffen in his arms. She struggled against him, and he allowed her to move away, but he kept a hand wrapped around her arm. She turned to look at him, her face a mask of fear and shock.

"You're not a tree spirit." He said, studying her face. The girl's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Um, no? I'm human." She tried to move back, but Peter held her fast..

"You're a daughter of Eve?"

"Like…the Bible?" She asked in a confused voice, but Peter ignored her question as he quietly inspected her.

His heart quickened as he realized what he was staring at: a girl. A _human_ girl.

She was fairly tall; the top of her head reached Peter's nose. She barely had to tip up her face to look him in the eye, even with their close proximity. His eyes moved slowly down, inspecting her slender frame.

Filthy from to toe, her light brown hair hung to the middle of her back. It was snagged with leaves and bits of grass. She was wearing the strangest clothing. A large, pale pink shirt hung loosely off her frame. The over sized neck of it kept slipping off her shoulder, only to be tugged back into place.

From the bottom of the shirt, the ends of tattered blue pants peeked out making him wonder what had happened to her pant legs. His eyes moved quickly from her bare legs to back to her face.

His free hand came up to gently cup her chin. She didn't resist him as he turned her face from side to side, but he could feel her wince in pain.

Her bottom lip was swollen and scabbed. The shadow of a bruise covered a good portion of her right cheek. Peter's jaw tensed.

He turned her face again, intent on finding out what happened, but the fear in her dark brown eyes stopped him. They stared quietly at each other for a minute.

"Please let me go?" The girl said with a tremble in her voice. Her words snapped Peter back to the reality of the situation. He hands dropped quickly.

The girl started to retreat, but he raised an open hand, "Wait! Don't run. I promise I won't hurt you." She stopped and turned to look at him, wrapping her arms protectively around her upper body.

"I apologize for my behavior. I haven't seen another full blooded human, save for my siblings, in a very long time." Peter moved his out stretched hand to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "You must think I'm quite rude."

The girl didn't move closer, but her body visibly relaxed. Peter stretched out his hand across the awkwardly large gap.

"I'm Peter Pevensie. Welcome to Narnia."

She hesitated for a just moment before stepping closer and reaching for his hand. Her finger were cool and soft as she shook his hand.

"Olivia Whitman. It's nice to meet you, Peter." She withdrew her hand, tucking it back around her body. "So, Narnia? But your accent is British."

Peter nodded. "We came here about ten years ago from your world. There was a war, and we had been sent away. We found our way in to Narnia by accident. Through a wardrobe of all things."

Olivia's eyes grew wide, "I got in through a wardrobe too."

"You know the professor then!" Peter exclaimed, "Tell me, is the war finally over?"

Olivia shook her head in confusion, "No, I meant the wardrobe in my apartment in Texas." She paused. "England isn't at war. They haven't been in like seventy years."

Peter stared at her for a long moment before he spoke. "What year is it?"

"Two thousand and seventeen."

Before he could respond, a small army of squirrels dropped from the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six is up at last! Forgive me for any typos. I need to go back and double check, but I was so anxious to get this up that I just gave it a cursory glance.**

 **I am thrilled and thankful for all the follows and encouraging reviews! You guys are the best!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **GS**

 **Narnia is not mine. Just Olivia and an army of squirrels.**

* * *

"My lady!" Squeaked the chubby gray squirrel. "We have come to your aid!"

Olivia looked with wide eyes at the dozen or so squirrels who stared at her with great anticipation.

The gray squirrel scampered up the nearest tree and dropped onto her shoulder before she could protest.

Olivia glanced from her tiny would be rescuers to Peter. She almost laughed at the struggle on his face. The urge to smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he was clearly fighting it. She watched as he ran a hand through his thick, blond hair and stepped forward.

"Peace to you, friends! On my honor, I swear I mean the lady no harm."

The squirrel on her shoulder turned towards Peter and stiffened, "My king!" He scrambled down Olivia's body and rushed to Peter's feet where he gave a very formal bow.

"I had not realized we were in such company! Welcome, High King Peter! I am Nutchlin!"

Olivia watched the exchange with quiet bewilderment as Peter smiled at the squirrel and bent down to place a gentle hand on his head before righting himself.

"Rise, noble squirrel. You are truly a courageous creature. You and your brothers have my thanks for keeping the Lady Olivia safe. It gladdens my heart to know such good will abounds in Narnia! I fear though that we must part from you here. The lady is in need of food and rest."

The squirrels all began nodding vigorously. Nutchlin turned to Olivia and reached up a tiny hand. She glanced at Peter. He gave her a half shrug.

Tucking a protective hand against her ribs, Olivia bent down and reached out towards the squirrel. He took one of her fingers and kissed it.

"Lady! I leave you in the capable hands of King Peter! Farewell!" He squeaked. He gave a short bow and with that he released her and scampered up into the trees, followed by his posse.

Olivia and Peter stared at each other for a long minute before he spoke.

"You're not going to be able to keep up very well like that." Peter said, glancing at her very battered feet.

Olivia shifted her weight uncomfortably. Now that her body wasn't coursing with adrenaline, she was beginning to hurt everywhere.

She sighed. "I wasn't wearing shoes when I got in."

Peter came closer, "Well, I guess there's only one thing for it. I'll have to carry you."

Olivia stepped away from him, "Excuse me?" Just the idea of stretching her side like that made her hurt more. She shook her head vigorously. "No…no I'll be fine. Really. If you could just point me back to wardrobe door, I'll go home."

Peter's face fell a bit, "Olivia, the doorway doesn't work like that. It isn't always open."

Olivia's stomach dropped hard, "But what about my life back home?" She asked in a small voice.

He shook his head and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. We left a life behind as well." Peter paused as his eyes grew a distant. "I can tell you this though. If you've found your way into Narnia, I promise Aslan has a plan for you. No one just stumbles in by accident. All is as He wills it to be."

The name Aslan sent a shiver through Olivia. It felt both wonderful and terrible at the same time. Like staring at a gathering storm.

"So, what now then? I have no where to go." She worried.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Well, you'll come with me back to Cair Paravel, of course." He gave a short laugh at the shocked look on her face. "It's my family's home, and we will be glad to have you as our guest. It's less than a two day's journey. Come along then." He said, leaving no room for argument as he began making his way back to the river.

Olivia's head spun with questions, confusion and exhaustion. She was wary of trusting this random guy in a magical forest, but her options were either to trust Peter or hang out with talking squirrels. So with a cringe, she followed him through the trees.

Peter glanced over his shoulder and slowed his pace to match hers so that they walked together. "I imagine you have questions."

Olivia nodded, "So you're actually King Peter. Of the…squirrels?"

Peter released a loud laugh, and she chanced a glanced at him. The dimple in his left cheek made Olivia's stomach twist a bit, but she ignored it and turned her eyes back to finding the smoothest route along the forest floor.

"Actually of all of Narnia. My siblings and I have reigned now for about ten years. My brother, Edmund, is also a king, and my sisters, Lucy and Susan, are queens."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Four monarchs? Doesn't that lead to a lot of fighting?"

Peter shook his head, "We all know where we are most useful. Not that we don't ever fight, but it's not a power struggle. Besides, as High King I have the final say anyway." He winked at her before moving ahead and out of the tree line.

A large, black horse grazed patiently in the thick grass near the river. Peter went to it and gave it a pat.

Olivia approached warily, coming to stand by Peter. The horse raised its head and stared at her.

"Hello." She said. The horse just continued to stare. She leaned in towards Peter, "Does…does it not like me?" She whispered, keeping her eyes on the horse.

"I wouldn't know. He doesn't talk."

Olivia turned to look at Peter, the smirk in his eyes made her smack his arm lightly.

She moved closer and stroked the horse between the eyes. "Talking or not, you are quite beautiful." The horse snorted and pushed against her hand.

"I'd say he agrees." Peter said. He tucked a foot into the stirrup and swung up onto the horse before leaning down and reaching his hands towards Olivia. "Come on. Up you go."

She stared at his hands, unconsciously tucking a hand against her side. "I don't know if I can."

"Nothing to it, I promise. I'll lift you up." Peter assured her.

Cautiously, Olivia raised her arms. Peter's hands went to her armpits, and he plucked from the ground and set her in front of him.

"See? Easy."

Olivia nodded, but her head spun with pain. She bit the inside of her cheek as she blinked back tears, grateful that Peter couldn't see her face.

His arm rested lightly against her hip as he held the reins and spurred the horse towards the river

"We won't make it too far before night fall." Peter noted as he glanced at the strains of pink beginning to streak the sky.

Olivia nodded wordlessly. Exhaustion and the gentle movement of the horse slowly pulled her towards sleep. She unconsciously leaned towards Peter as sleep finally won.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the longer waits lately! Life has been mobbing me, and I still have no definite direction for this story, so it requires my full attention when I write lol. But! Don't despair. I hate abandoned stories as much as anyone, and I am determined to find my way to end.**

 **Here is chapter 7! *Edit: I think I got all the typos***

 **As always, enjoy!**

 **GS**

 **Ps. Narnia isn't mine *gasp***

* * *

Peter froze as Olivia settled against him. She shifted in her sleep, nestling her head in the crook of his neck before finally finding peace.

He glanced down at her, unsure what to do. It didn't feel uncomfortable. Just awkward. Gingerly, he wrapped his free arm around her waist to keep her steady.

A small, selfish part of him enjoyed this. It had been a long time since he'd been this close to anyone for anything more than a simple hug.

Lucy had been too big to cuddle with him for many years now, preferring to seek Susan for comfort as she matured. It was the natural progression of things, but he missed when she was young and would seek him out after bad dreams.

A strange girl from a strange time was a far cry from snuggling with his baby sister though.

They moved quietly through the land for some time. Finally stopping in small clearing just before sunset.

Peter gently shook Olivia's shoulder. He felt her shake her head as she mumbled a barely coherent no.

He sighed, "Olivia, as much as I enjoy cuddling on horseback with women I barely know, I'd really like some dinner."

That got her attention. The brunette sat up so quickly that Peter had to steady her to keep her from falling. She turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Well this is awkward." Olivia said as she continued to stare at him. Peter tried hard to keep the amusement off his face but was sure he failed as her sleep flushed cheeks turned even pinker.

"I apologize for falling asleep…your majesty?" She said as if testing it out. Peter couldn't help it; he laughed out loud before dismounting.

"Please just call me Peter. The talking creatures and foreign emissaries insist upon formalities, but it's exhausting really." He reached up and lifted her before she could protest.

Olivia yelped in pain, and Peter quickly set her down. She doubled over, clutching her side. He moved to help her, but she held out a hand.

"I'm fine." Olivia gasped.

Peter moved closer, "Obviously not! Did I hurt you? Here. Let me look."

She looked up at him through a curtain of messy hair.

"No! I tripped on a log and fell when I first got in. It's nothing. Just a bruise." Olivia's voice came out a little stronger this time. Slowly she righted herself as if prove her point, but her face was pale and strained.

Peter shook his head and moved closer. He was used to arguing with stubborn girls. "Olivia, let me see."

She stared hard at him. The war in her dark eyes was evident, but after a heartbeat she sighed and slowly lifted the side of her oversized shirt.

He hissed in a breath. A large patch of splotchy red and black coloring spread from the middle of her ribs towards her armpit. Gently, he put pressure on each rib. Olivia gasped and a quick glance at her face told him she was hiding tears.

"Well, you're in luck. Nothing seems to be broken." Peter stared at her hard. Olivia met his eyes, but looked down again quickly.

"I tripped. Sometimes I'm clumsy." She mumbled.

Peter's jaw ticked as he moved to the saddle bags as she lowered her shirt and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. He rummaged through the bags, pulling out what they'd need for the night. "So you want to tell me why the log hit you?"

He could feel her eyes on him as he continued his search through the bags.

"How do you know so much about ribs?" She said quietly in a half hearted attempt to draw his attention away the question, but Peter couldn't let it go.

He turned towards her with his arms full and met her stare full on.

"The sword isn't just for show, love. I've taken hits enough times to know that knuckles leave impressions, Olivia." He bit out in frustration. "I suppose the log was also the one who slapped you?"

Olivia flinched at his angry tone, seeming to shrink before his eyes. Peter sighed. He grabbed something off the pile in arms and held it out towards her.

"Here." He said in a softer tone. She looked at the pile of brown and green fabrics with confusion. "Clean pants and a tunic. You're going to miss the rest of your pants when it gets cold tonight."

He nudged the clothes into her hands and pointed towards a group of bushes. "You should be fine over there, and it's thick enough to provide privacy."

Olivia met his eyes for a brief second before turning and heading for the trees. She'd only gone a few steps, when she stopped and turned back to look at him.

"I'm sorry." She said softly before retreating behind the bushes.

Peter ran a hand through his hair and puffed out a loud breath. He didn't know if she was sorry for not telling him or sorry for not trusting him enough to tell him but regardless it was enough to leave him ruffled.

The marks on her skin made _him_ want to hit something. What kind of awful place was the future? He clenched and unclenched his hands a few times before shaking them out and moving to set up camp for the night.

Peter had unsaddled the horse, finished laying out the bedroll as was almost done setting out dinner when he heard the soft crunch of leaves and grass behind him.

In spite of her height, the bagginess of his clothes made her look smaller. The ties on the pants were pulled tightly, and she'd rolled the sleeves of the large green tunic up.

Peter patted a spot on the bedroll, and Olivia quietly plopped down next to him, dropping her bundle of dirty clothes next to her.

She watched him quietly for a moment before she spoke, "Thank you. I feel a lot warmer now."

Peter nodded. "Of course. What happened to your pants anyway?"

"My shorts?" She asked, confused. "What was wrong with them?"

Peter laughed, "Both legs had been ripped clean off, and they were in tatters!"

"They're supposed to look like that!" Olivia huffed. "I just bought them a month ago."

"Two thousand and seventeen sounds like a strange place." Peter said, shaking his head. He handed her a hunk of bread, hard cheese, dried meat and dried fruit. "This will have to do for tonight but tomorrow we'll be at Cair Paravel for a proper dinner."

Olivia popped a piece of fruit in her mouth and shook her head, "No, this is great. Thank you. I'd eat almost anything right now."

She hadn't been kidding. Olivia polished off all her food and another large piece of bread before she finally came up for air.

Full at last, she leaned back on her elbows gingerly and looked up at the sky. The sun had almost fully set now and stars had begun to pop up.

"We don't have stars like this." Olivia marveled quietly. "It's too bright. Too polluted." Peter watched her for a moment.

"What's the world like now?" He asked softly. She looked at him for a moment, slowly considering her answer before speaking.

"It's very…fast. Everyone is always talking at each other, but sometimes I think we forget to actually talk _to_ each other. It's kind of sad. You can be connected to the whole world in an instant and yet be very lonely."

Olivia sighed. She tipped her face back farther to look at more of the now navy blue sky. The ends of her hair brushed gently across the grass. "I can have fresh sushi delivered to my door in thirty minutes though, so I suppose it's not all bad."

She continued watching the stars quietly, and Peter watched her. The strange girl with ripped pants.

Just as the moon began to rise and cast everything in it's silvery glow, a yawn forced it's way out of her. Peter climbed to his feet. "That sounds like the cue for bedtime. You can take the bed, such as it is."

She moved to climb under the blankets, but then stopped. "Where are you going to sleep?"

He grabbed his cloak and sword off the ground next to the abandoned saddle and sat down to lean against a near by tree.

"That can't be comfortable." Olivia said from where she was now fully nestled in the blankets.

Peter wrapped his cloak around himself and settled in. "I assure you I have slept through worse. Goodnight, Olivia. "

"Goodnight, Peter." She mumbled before drifting off.


	8. Chapter 8

**First! Let me start by saying that the reviews I've gotten so far are giving me life this week! They're so sweet and encouraging, and I just get so happy every time I have a notification about a new review or follow. Thank you. Truly. You guys are the best!**

 **Second! This chapter is from Olivia's POV, but it ends with Peter's. I tried it both ways, and I just loved his POV so much more. I didn't want to wait for a whole new chapter though, so there you go.**

 **Third! I know it's taken a while to get here, but I haven't wanted to rush ahead too quickly. I hope you're all still on board.**

 **Fourth! I had a Halsey inspired break through yesterday, and I might have skipped ahead and preemptively started writing a chapter towards the end. I'm hoping It helps me stay focused in the middle. We'll see!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **GS**

 **Ps. All I own is Olivia, her scummy ex boyfriend, and an army of squirrels. Also Peter's horse. And this lamp. But not Narnia.**

* * *

When Olivia opened her eyes the next morning, she was greeted by a dazzling array of colors streaking across the still inky sky. She blinked a few times, rubbing sleep from her eyes before sitting up.

She laid her head on her knees and looked towards where the rising sun was slowly peeking through the trees.

The world was so quiet; so peaceful. It was almost eerie for someone used to the noises of civilization.

Strong, overwhelming emotions struck her fast and hard. Hot tears dampened the blankets still gathered over her knees.

She couldn't go home. Maybe ever. The conflict of relief and grief swirled inside her. She had a few friends who would care about what had happened to her, an apartment she'd miss and…Olivia sucked in a breath that burned in her chest. Her students would miss her.

She felt a few more tears slip down quietly as the conflict raged inside her. She had fought so hard to have good in her life again, but the good she had left was still so overwhelmed by the past.

Her thoughts strayed to her parents. Would they miss her? Would they even know she was gone? They'd shut her out two years ago when the truth came out. Their disappointment had hurt the most. It had also driven her to pull her life back together, but now they'd never get the chance to see that.

A snort nearby drew her back to the present. Roughly wiping the tears from her cheeks, she turned to peer at her traveling companion in the dim light of dawn. He was still asleep where he'd leaned against the tree, but he'd slid down a bit.

The effect looked wholly uncomfortable.

Olivia sat quietly and took the opportunity to study him openly. His shaggy, blond hair fell across his forehead, and several days of beard made his chin just scruffy enough.

She couldn't help but find it funny that the guys she knew tried so hard to achieve this effortlessly rugged look and here was Peter; wandering around the woods on a horse, sleeping under trees and some how looking pretty darn...perfect. He was this strange fairytale; the king who had rescued her from exuberant, talking squirrels.

Her eyes wandered from his face to the rest of him, and she had to stifle a laugh. At some point in the night, a covering of leaves had fallen on Peter making him look like Rip Van Winkle, and the thought made her smile.

Quietly climbing from her bed, Olivia crept closer to Peter and crouched down by his by his feet. She reached out to brush away the leaves, but they moved strangely, almost like fabric. She gently lifted a leaf on the edge of the pile and watched in wonder as all the leaves lifted together.

A closer look proved that they were intricately woven together with tiny white flowers dotted here and there.

"Some of the dogwood trees fancy me, I think." Said Peter, his voice heavy with sleep. Startled, Olivia fell backwards onto her butt in surprise, quickly meeting his gaze.

His blue eyes looked darker in the light of dawn. They were still glazed with sleep but crinkled in the corners in a smile that made them endearing. She shivered, not entirely sure it was from the morning's chill.

A soft, breathy, giggle broke the silent staring contest, and Olivia stood up in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, turning around to peer into the forest.

Peter stood up next to her and stretched his back. It gave a crack and then he began to move towards the saddle bags, sheathed sword casually in hand.

"It was a tree spirit. I imagine they're curious about you." He said as he knelt down to retrieve something.

"The trees giggle and make blankets." Olivia muttered absently. Why not talking trees? Was it any stranger than squirrels?

"They also throw some pretty amazing parties." Peter said as he stood and placed an apple in her hand.

Olivia sighed in resignation, "Of course they do." She took a bite of the apple, wiping the juice that dribbled down her chin with her sleeve.

Peter tossed his finished apple core, tossed it deep into the forest brush and began preparing to leave.

It wasn't long before the horse was saddled up and ready to go. Olivia approached with more trepidation this time, the memory of yesterday's pain still strong. Peter came up behind her.

"Ready?"

"Not really." Olivia pouted.

Peter moved to her side, "Maybe it'll be easier for you to go up first this time, alright?" Olivia groaned but obediently lifted her foot into the stirrup. She pushed herself up, sucking in a pained breath, but it was already so much better than yesterday as she swung her leg up and over.

She glance down at Peter who smiled, the dimple in his cheek winking at her, "Better? Okay, scoot back."

She soon found herself riding along with her arms wrapped loosely around Peter's middle. They rode in silence for some time. The peace and quiet were refreshing for Olivia even if a tree would snag a bit of her hair or clothes from time to time. On purpose. Peter swore it was only because they were curious, but she got the feeling that the trees weren't thrilled with her presence.

"So tell me about how you ended up king." She said as they moved through the woods.

"It was about ten years ago," Peter paused, "To be honest, much of my memory before Narnia is fuzzy. There is something about this place that begins to blur the past. I know I have parents. I know I left them because of war, but none of it is very clear any more."

Forgetting the past didn't sound that bad to Olivia, but she stayed silent as he continued.

"We were staying with an old professor when we stumbled in to Narnia, quite by accident. Lucy actually came to Narnia and back twice before we all went together. It wasn't nearly this lovely when we first came. A cruel witch ruled over the land and had cursed it with eternal winter and never Christmas. It was really quite depressing."

Olivia rested her cheek against his back, "Never Christmas? How does that work?"

Peter laughed, "I really have no idea except for magic. I'm still not entire sure how it works, and I suppose I probably never will."

"So what happened next?" She asked with the tone of an eager child.

Peter laughed, "A lot of things, but the long and short of it is that there was a great battle. Many lives were lost. We almost lost Edmund, but in the end the witch was defeated, and Aslan set us to rule from Cair Paravel."

"You fought in a huge battle, and your brother almost died? You were what, like fifteen?" Olivia asked in shock.

"Fourteen actually," He nodded thoughtfully, "I won't admit that I know why we had to go through that, but perhaps Aslan knew that we wouldn't have loved this country as well as we do if we had not bled for it before we reigned."

"You were just a kid." She said feeling a tight spot in her chest.

Peter sighed softly, "I grew up that day. We all did."

"I seriously question this Aslan's judgment." Olivia mutter quietly before they lapsed into silence. She kept her face between his shoulder blade, feeling his back expand and contract with each breath. She shouldn't feel this comfortable with someone she'd just barely met, but something about traveling across the country together blurred boundaries.

She couldn't imagine going through so much as such a young age. Even at twenty-three, she didn't feel prepared for any of that.

The light changed as they exited the woods into a clearing with a small river.

"There it is!" Peter said. Olivia peeked around his shoulder.

She sucked in a breath, "That's an actual castle."

He laughed, "You were expecting a fake one?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not sure what I was expecting. This is still all kind of surreal."

Peter guided the horse gently across the river, and Olivia continued to peer over his shoulder as the castle grew closer. She found herself growing nervous.

"Are you sure they won't mind you bringing home unexpected company?" She fretted.

Peter glanced at her over his shoulder, "Well, somebody might have to bunk on the couch to make room for you, but…." She smacked his arm.

"I'm serious, Peter!" She huffed, and he smirked at her, earning a harder smack.

"Ow! Sorry! No, no one will mind. In fact, I dare say Lucy and Susan will be thrilled to have company."

She nodded but didn't press it any further.

* * *

It was nearing sundown when they finally reached the stables.

Peter slid off his horse and stretched before helping Olivia down. He watched as she rubbed her backside and walked around to pat the horse's nose.

"You're really sweet, but I'm not gonna lie. I'm really looking forward to not spending another day on your back." The horse huffed in response. "I know. He really should stop for more bathroom breaks."

The crunch of footsteps drew his focus away from Olivia's one-sided conversation. She ducked out of sight behind the horse.

"Pete!" Edmund clapped an affectionate hand on his shoulder, "You're back a lot sooner than I expected. Did something happen?"

Peter shifted, unsure how to explain, "Well, kind of you see, I found something unexpected in the Western Woods."

His dark haired brother lifted an eyebrow, "What was it?"

"Well, it's not so much a what but a who, you see I found…"

"Me." They both turned at the sound of Olivia's voice. "He found me. Hi," She said nervously as she moved from behind his horse and extended her hand to Edmund, "I'm Olivia."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your patience! The holidays are murder, and I am simply exhausted, but very happy to finally give you chapter nine.**

 **To my American readers, Happy thanksgiving. To all of my other lovely readers, I hope you had a great Thursday.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **GS**

 **Ps. Nope. Still don't own Narnia.**

* * *

The younger king's eyebrows disappeared into his shaggy, dark hair, and his mouth opened and closed a few times in confusion. Peter laughed, "Olivia, this is my younger brother, King Edmund."

Edmund finally reached for Olivia's visibly shaking hand.

"It's nice to meet you…" He trailed off and looked at Peter. "She's not from Archenland, and she's _definitely_ not Calormene."

Peter shook his head, "I found her on the outskirts of the Western Woods. She wandered in through the wardrobe."

Edmund's eyes lit up as he looked from Peter to Olivia, still awkwardly gripping her hand, "Really?"

She nodded with a smile, "Yeah."

He opened his mouth to ask another question, but Peter clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Let's head in shall we? I'm sure the girls will want to ask all the same questions anyway."

Edmund released her hand and nodded, "Of course. I'll go ahead and let them know of your arrival." He gave a quick bow and turned on his heel.

Olivia stared quietly after his retreating back. Peter approached and offered her his arm. She looked at him questioningly.

"We have a bit of a walk, and your feet are still bare." He pointed out. She nodded and hesitantly linked her arm through his leaning on it lightly as they began a slow walk to the castle.

She looked over her shoulder toward where they'd left Peter's horse. He was being led away by a strange half man half horse creature. "Is that…?"

"A centaur? Yes. There are many creatures around here that you'll find only exist in stories and myths back home. It takes some getting used to." He glanced down at her, but Olivia was too busy observing the centaur to notice. "But I would recommend not staring too much."

Her head snapped forward at his words, a blush creeping up her neck. She quickly forgot her embarrassment though as they approached the castle. It was by far the grandest thing Olivia had ever seen. From the tall spires of white stone to the colored glass windows to the flags that fluttered everywhere, everything she saw was beautiful.

"This place is amazing." She breathed quietly, her eyes wide as saucers.

Peter nodded with a grin, "It is indeed. Even after ten years, I still get turned around occasionally. Welcome to Cair Paravel."

Two tall doors opened in the side of an impossibly high wall. They were held open by two large black bears who bowed their heads as Olivia and Peter passed through.

Olivia did her best not to stare, but her hand on Peter's arm tensed as she shifted closer to him. He patted her arm with his free hand, "You'll get used to it faster than you think."

Uneasiness was replaced quickly by awe as she realized that the inside of the castle was even more beautiful than the outside.

It wasn't at all stuffy or dark like the castles in history books. Numerous open windows made the castle feel open and bright. The warm glow of sunset cast everything in a soft orange light. Gleaming stone floors, high ceilings draped with colorful fabrics stretched as far as she could see.

A very short man with a rather large, red beard greeted Peter, "Your majesty, King Edmund has retired to dining room to meet Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. They are awaiting your arrival."

Peter nodded, "Thank you, Grikaward." He lead her up a few steps and down a long hallway. The smooth stone of the floors felt cool against her sore feet as they walked.

Olivia's neck was growing sore as she looked around in an attempt to absorb every detail. Peter slowed as they turned a corner and came to a stop outside a set of heavy wooden doors.

A knot settled in the pit of her stomach as Peter pulled the door open and ushered her inside.

The room was long and wide. Rich wooden paneling adorned the walls. The very long and ornate table sat at least twenty, but only three of the chairs were currently occupied.

The scraping of a chair was the only warning they received before a blur of purple fabric and auburn hair attacked Peter. He let go of Olivia as he stumbled and caught the younger girl.

"Oof! Hello, Lu."

She hugged him tightly before letting go and giving his arm a hard smack, "You mustn't ever go off again without saying goodbye! I have been sick with worry!"

He stepped back and bowed stiffly to her, "I am most sorry for causing you worry, my lady. In the future, I shall endeavor to be not the subject of your grief."

She huffed and rolled her eyes at his mock apology. Peter grinned as he stood and ruffled her hair affectionately, knocking her silver circlet askew.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, but smiled as she fixed her crown. "And now who have you brought us?" She moved around Peter to get a better look, her gray eyes traveling over Olivia. Another chair scraped and shoes clicked across the floor as a beautiful woman joined them.

Olivia couldn't help the warm blush she felt. Lucy and Susan were not only impeccably dressed, but also very pretty. Lucy's hair was loose and curled gently down her back while Susan's dark hair was twisted neatly into a low bun. They both wore gowns of richly colored fabric; Lucy's purple, and Susan's green.

Olivia, on the other hand, was pretty sure there was at least three twigs embedded in her hair. She played nervously with the sleeve of the large shirt she wore.

"Hello!" Said the younger queen brightly. "I'm Lucy, and this is Susan! Edmund says you came through the wardro…" She began, but was cut off by Susan.

"Peter Pensivie! Look at this poor girl! What in the name of Aslan have you put her through? And to think you simply brought her _here_?" Susan's eyes traveled over Olivia's dirty and battered appearance.

Olivia's cheeks reddened more, "I'm sorry, Queen Susan. I know I'm not dressed for dinner…"

The blue eyed queen patted her shoulder gently, "Oh, you have nothing to apologize for, but _he_ should know better. We don't ask our tired guests to sit in a stuffy dining room for a long meal when what they really want is a hot bath, some tea and a soft bed."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "My apologies. I suppose I was just excited to introduce Olivia. We haven't ever had another visitor from our world. I forgot my manners."

Susan nodded stiffly as she linked arms with Olivia. Lucy took up a similar position on the other side, "Well, we shall have this taken care of in no time." They began to walk towards the door, towing Olivia with them.

She glanced over her shoulder at Peter in a mild panic. He gave her a half smile and shrugged.

As they slipped out the door, a centaur came down the hall from the opposite direction and headed into the dining room. His voice carried faintly down the hall. "Your majesties, I apologize for interrupting you, but there is a matter of some importance at hand." His voice disappeared with the click of the door.

Lucy's voice startled her back from her attempts to hear the centaur, "Now, let's see about a nice hot bath hmm?"

* * *

Peter stared after the doorway his sisters had led Olivia through. The anxiety filled look she'd given him as they left had almost made him follow to be sure she would be okay, but the sudden interruption had kept him rooted.

General Raenius was a serious centaur but trustworthy through and through. Peter had relied heavily upon his council and experience these past ten years.

"Sir, I have brought some disturbing news from the north." He began.

Peter sighed heavily and settled into the nearest dining room chair. His pulse spun up and the beginnings of tension headache played at his temples.

Raenius continued, "I have just received reports of giants across the Narnia border. There has also been a sudden rash of disappearances, particularly from the Marshwiggles."

The giants had never really been happy with the new monarchs. After siding with the white witch during the great battle, they had been forced out of Narnia after her defeat and driven back into Ettinsmoor and the moutains.

For the first few years, it seemed as if they were contented to be at peace and to live and let live. The number of reported border crossings, though not unheard of, had been minimal until recently. The disappearances were new altogether though and worried him.

Peter rubbed his forehead before looking from Raenius to his brother, "I'm afraid we can't over look this any longer. In the morning, I'd like both of you to take a group of soldiers and investigate. This isn't coincidental."

He stood and crossed the room to the nearest window, staring out with hands clasped behind his back, "I am concerned that war will soon follow. The giants have grown bold these last few years, and I have a feeling that we will not resolve this without a fight. We need to see to preparations. If it is war they seek, they will not find us lying down."

A large hand clapped his shoulder, "We will be ready, high king. Of that they can be sure." Raenius said in a low voice.

Peter bowed his head, but did not turn from the window. The hand lifted, and the door soon opened. The soft clip of hooves faded from the room and down the hall.

Edmund came to stand next to him, "Quite the day. A visitor and giants. Whatever will we do with ourselves?" His tone was light, but Peter could feel the tension radiating from his younger brother. "What do you make of her Pete?"

Peter shook his head, "Nothing yet. She seems quite genuine for the most part, but she carries her own secrets. Aslan has sent her for a reason though, and I intend to help her."

Edmund nodded solemnly. They stood in companionable silence watching the fading light for quite some time before retiring upstairs.

Peter's feet never made it to his bedroom though. Somehow he found himself standing outside the only guest quarters with light shining under the door.

He knocked lightly. The soft thud of footfalls grew closer, and the door clicked. Peter's heart jumped a bit as the door opened.

Olivia stood on the other side, freshly washed, brushed and wearing a soft white nightgown and a robe. Her golden brown hair fell around her shoulders in gentle waves, and her skin was still pink from a thorough scrubbing. She looked almost child like in the gentle glow of the candles.

"Hi." She said softly. Her brow creased as she peered at him. "Are you okay?"

Peter stared at her for a moment. The urge to tell her everything about this evening crashed over him like a wave, but he nodded instead, "I'm fine. I came to see that you were settled."

She nodded, "Your sisters are great. I haven't been this clean or full in a long time." She said with a hand on her belly. The hand moved to stifle a yawn.

"I should go. You need to rest." Peter said with a smile. He gave a small bow, "I will see you in the morning."

The corners of Olivia's mouth lifted, "Good night, Peter." She shut the door with a soft click.

He stared at her door till the light disappeared, pondering the girl from Texas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Huzzah!**

 **This is my longest chapter yet, and I hope it's enough to make up for the long wait. Big thanks to everyone who has sent me encouragement, newly followed this story or continued to wait patiently. An especially big thank you to SweetWritingIsMyLife & Arvas13 for their input on this chapter. I might be bias, but I'm pretty sure I have the best readers ever.**

 **We will march on as I start chapter 11 this week. No promises on the time frame, just an assurance that we will keep going.**

 **Thanks for hanging in there with me.**

 **And now, enjoy!**

 **GS**

 **Ps. Narnia still ain't mine. Word.**

* * *

Olivia stretched slowly, enjoying the feeling of the soft, warn mattress under her. It felt so good to sleep in a bed after two nights on the ground.

She barely remembered falling to bed last night. It had taken nearly an hour of soaking in a hot bath for the strange, waif-like woman attending her to get all the dirt, sap and leaves out of her hair. They had all fussed and fretted over her bruises and some minty salve had been called for. In the mean time, Lucy and Susan and sat nearby plying her with bits of fruit, cakes and sandwiches while they asked a great many questions.

 _Where in America was she from? What was Texas like? Who had won the war? What was the future like? How had the wardrobe ended up in her possession? Who had she left behind?_

The last question had tripped her up but thankfully her hair was finally clean, and a towel had been extended to her before she had the chance to answer. The queens had made sure she was dry, dressed and warm before wishing her goodnight, and slipping from her room.

Olivia had curled up on the couch in front of the fire and almost fallen asleep when Peter had knocked and startled her awake.

His appearance at her door had been a surprise. He had stared at her for a long moment after she answered the door, drinking her in, making her stomach twist in a way it hadn't in a long time. When she had finally met his eyes, the gravity and exhaustion in them had left her with an ache to soothe him. He carried a weight far heavier than she could imagine….

A single knock on the door brought her back to the present and was all the warning she got before the door opened. Olivia sat up, locks of soft hair falling every which way. Groaning, she swung her feet slowly over the side of the bed.

"Good morning, Lady Olivia!" Chirped a voice that was far too cheerful for the low position of the sun. "I am Saranus. I've come to help you get ready for breakfast."

Olivia's eyes widened as she looked at the short young woman in front of her.

She had a pretty face with long, curly hair that fell to her waist. A ruffled shirt of delicate pink covered her upper body, but her legs were bare. And hairy. Olivia's eyes traveled down to where they ended in cloven hooves. She was suddenly very awake.

"You're a…a…a…a…"

"She's a faun, dearie." Said a motherly voice behind Saranus. A rather larger beaver came into view. She shooed the faun further into the room and moved towards Olivia.

"Now, now. It's rude to stare. Up you get." The beaver gave her hand a very sudden yank, and Olivia stumbled to her feet with all the grace of a dog on ice. She was quickly nudged towards a vanity and chair where she sat down with a plop, still bleary eyed and bewildered. Saranus began gently picking through the knots in her hair with a comb while the beaver moved to open a large wardrobe.

"Now then, I'm Mrs. Beaver." She said as the door clicked open, and she began rifling through the colorful fabric inside.

"Queen Susan sent us to help you get ready for the day. She had several gowns put in here for you to wear right now, but we'll have to see about getting you fitted for some of your own. I dare say these will be a bit short." Mrs. Beaver said, eyeing where the hem of her night gown hit mid calf.

An hour later, Olivia found herself standing in front of a long mirror staring at her very proper looking reflection. Mrs. Beaver and Saranus had gone a few minutes before, leaving her with the promise that someone would come for her soon.

The material from her bright blue gown shifted gently against her legs as she turned from side to side, inspecting it. It was simple but elegant with a wide neck that hung delicately on her shoulders and sleeves that ended at her wrists. A wide gold sash was knotted in front and sat low on her hips. The ends hung nearly to the floor.

Soft black slippers peeked out from the hem of her dress. Olivia's feet weren't nearly as sore as yesterday, but Mrs. Beaver had fussed all the same. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun at the nape of her neck with a few a small braids woven in. She tucked back a loose strand of golden brown hair as a knock at the door made her stomach flip. Last night had been a whirl, so she hardly knew what to expect from today.

Olivia crossed the floor and pulled the door open. Edmund leaned against the frame. He wore a slightly puffy grey shirt and a pair of snug black pants with black boots. A sword hung from a belt slung casually over his hips.

"Good morning, Liv!" He smiled brightly as took in her appearance. "I am here to escort you to breakfast." He said he popped up and offered her his arm. The familiarity of the nickname threw her a but, Olivia couldn't help but return his smile as she took his proffered arm. Her guide began to steer them down the hall.

"So, I see a bath and a good night's rest agree with you. How are you liking your rooms?"

"They're fantastic. And also larger than my whole apartment!" Olivia laughed. "I supposed that is to be expected from a castle though."

Edmund chuckled, "Well, we couldn't very well have neighboring countries talking about how small the guest quarters are, now could we? And besides, you're going to be here for a while. Might as well as be comfortable."

Olivia grew quiet for a moment as they began to descend a staircase, "I'm really not going back, am I?"

Edmund nodded, "The doorway openings have no rhyme or reason." He paused and glanced at her, "But is staying here really that bad?"

She shook her head and pursed her lips, "No, it's not. Really. It's just a lot of take in." She sighed, but gave him a small smile.

Edmund nodded, "It is, but you'll sort it out soon enough. Who could resist living in a fairytale castle with a handsome king?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and Olivia laughed as they came to stop in front of a set of large, ornate doors.

"And now, good lady, I bid you fair morning." He bowed and kissed her hand.

Olivia laughed as she tugged her hand back, "Aren't you coming in too?"

He shook his head, "No, I've got to see a giant about a some Marsh wiggles. I'll be back in a few days."

"I'm not even going to pretend to know what that means," She reached for the handle of the door, "But I suppose I'll see you later then."

She gave a wave and turned to open the door as Edmund's foot steps retreated.

"Oh, Liv?" She paused and looked back to the end of the hallway. "Blue was a good choice. He'll like that." Edmund winked before disappearing around the corner. Olivia's cheeks pinked a bit as she tugged open the dining room door.

* * *

Peter nudged his crown up for the fifth time. It wasn't heavy or uncomfortable, but today it was grating on his last nerve.

He sighed and shifted in his chair, keeping his eyes glued to the paper in one hand as he reached for his cup of tea with the other. He took a sip and set it back down next to his half eaten breakfast and a tidy stack of papers. His impulsive, short-lived trip had left a fair amount of business to attend to, and it was already giving him a headache.

The creak of the door was a welcome reprieve. He looked up in time to see Olivia's face peeking hesitantly around the door. Her expression relaxed when she saw Peter sitting alone at the large table, and she moved inside.

"Thank goodness. I wasn't sure what to expect." She said as she began to move towards him. Peter bolted up from his chair.

He had thought he was pretty when they had met. Even filthy and covered in grass, but now clean and dressed in a delicate gown that showed off her figure, she was exquisite. Naturally Peter's mouth had gone dry.

"G-goodmorning, Olivia." He croaked out. He sighed inwardly and reined in his nerves, falling back on years of practice.

She came to stop in front of him, an easy smile on her face. The way she visibly relaxed in his presence gave him small surge of warmth.

"Morning! So, where do I sit? How many rules will I break during breakfast, do you think?"

He laughed and relaxed a bit as he tugged out the chair beside his, "Breakfast is usually fairly informal around here. No need to worry, just yet."

Olivia slid into the chair, and he scooted her in a bit before resuming his seat. The silence stretched for a moment and after glancing over at her, Peter had to bite back a smile.

She had her head tipped all the way back as she stared up at the ornate ceiling and chandelier, taking in every detail with quiet wonder.

The semi private dining room was fairly grand, but it was home-y compared to the ballroom. Peter made a mental note to show her later. He cleared his throat, startling her back from her inspection of the ceiling.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

Olivia tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I did, but not nearly as long as I wanted to. I still feel like a zombie."

Peter picked up his tea and took a sip, "Well, you look lovely. Blue suits you."

Olivia looked down, a gentle blush staining her cheeks, "Thank you. I feel like I'm ready for the prom though." She smoothed her hands over her lap, pushing small wrinkles from the dress. "Dressing like this everyday will take some getting used to. This is a lovely dress, but I'm kind of missing my yoga pants."

The service door opened before Peter could ask her what kind of pants yoga pants were and a dwarf came in carrying a tray. He laid out tea, porridge with cream and honey, fresh fruit, toast, bacon, sausages, eggs, crispy potatoes, and fresh tomatoes in front of Olivia before disappearing through the door again.

"Holy cow," She breathed out, staring at the large amount of food. Peter turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, but I usually just have a protein bar and coffee on my way to work."

He nodded and returned his attention to his paperwork. She dipped a spoon into the porridge and tasted it, making a small noise of enjoyment before testing out the bacon.

They sat this way for a bit till she finally set down her spoon with a small clink. The material of her dress shifted as she turned towards Peter, "So, what are you reading?"

Peter sighed, "Agricultural reports, after a fashion." He heard the chair beside him creak. A bit of her hair tickled his cheek as she leaned over his shoulder to look at the paper in his hand. She smelled like lavender. She withdrew after a minute, and Peter exhaled the breath he had been holding.

"That looks…interesting?" Her voice grew higher at the end.

He laughed at her obvious lie, "Nice try. It's horribly, horribly dull, but somebody has to read through it."

Olivia snagged a paper off his stack and began reading.

"Are these dirt smudges?" She asked, eyes never leaving the paper. Peter looked at her page and nodded.

"This report was written by a gopher and dictated by a mole, so it's to be expected." He said with a hint of amusement.

He watched the corners of her mouth turn up, "I feel like that should surprise me more, but I'm mostly impressed that the gopher has such nice handwriting."

Peter laughed and continued reading, enjoying the ease of Olivia's quiet company as they sat and looked over the longest report on fruit orchards ever written. He didn't know if she actually understood any of it, but it was nice to sit with someone, besides his siblings, who didn't have an agenda they were trying to push or lobby for. To simply sit.

At long last, Peter set down the last page and stretched his hands. He pushed his chair back stood, offering Olivia his hand, "Care for a walk? All this time, and I feel as if I've barely gotten the chance to actually get to know you."

His heart sped up a bit when she smiled and took his hand. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and started for the door.

Peter nudged it open and peered into the hallway, motioning to Olivia to be quiet. Her eyes were wide.

"Why are we being quiet?" She whispered.

"Because," Peter whispered back. "Kings are not supposed to sneak out."

With the way clear, he hurried her down the hallways, peeking around corners. They had almost reached the doors to the garden when they clicked open. Peter's foot steps faltered as a voice came through before the face.

"Have you seen the high king this morning, Mister Tumnus?"

Peter groaned. Rimplekin the Black obviously hadn't gone home yet. With not a second to lose, he pulled open the nearest door, dragging Olivia behind him and shutting the door as quietly as possible behind them.

"I still feel the matter to be quite unsettled." Two sets of foot steps stopped just outside. Peter held his breath and looked at Olivia in the dim light.

The door, as it turned out, led into a very full storage closet. Peter had his head ducked slightly to avoid a large banner hanging on a pole. Olivia was perched awkwardly on a small stack of crates just a foot or so away from him. Her hand was pressed against her mouth, and her eyes wide.

"I believe he should be in his study at this time of morning…" Tumnus trailed off.

The dwarf grunted his response before footsteps echoed their way down the hall. A heartbeat passed.

Olivia collapsed in half, her held in laughter finally escaping. Peter released the breath he had been holding in, his own laughter joining hers.

And that's when the door opened a crack.

The disapproving look on Tumnus' face should have been enough to stop them, but it only made Peter laugh harder.

"I expected this from you ten years ago, but really sire?" Lucy's face appeared next to the faun's for just a second before disappearing.

"I found her Susan!" Her voice rang out, and then her face reappeared, "We're supposed to be meeting Mrs. Beaver for Olivia to be fitted for new clothes."

Peter sighed, "So much for our walk. I suppose I'll see you at dinner then." He helped Olivia up before pushing the door fully open. They emerged dusting off their clothes as they exited.

Susan gave him a disapproving look, "I believe you have an angry dwarf to attend to?" She turned on her heel, as she and Lucy led Olivia way.

Peter had the good sense to at least look mildly shame faced, but as the three girls made it to the end of the hallway, a thought struck him.

"Wait!" He called before jogging after them. He stopped a few feet from Olivia. "What do you do for a living?"

She laughed, a small smile perking up the corners of her mouth, "I'm a ballet teacher." And with that the trio disappeared around the corner.

Peter whistled all the way to his study.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's finally here!**

 **I have been debating posting this as is vs. writing more to avoid a cliff hanger, but I've written and rewritten this chapter three times, and I need to let it be free. I'm worried I will mangle it with my need to mettle, so let there be hanging cliffs!**

 **As always, thank you guys for your patience. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **GS**

 **PS. Narnia isn't mine.**

 **Songs: Dancing in the Dark by Rihanna, Force of Nature by Bea Miller**

* * *

The heavy hairbrush made a soft thunk as Olivia set it down. She pulled all her hair to the side and began to braid it; going through her usual steps before bed.

It was hard to believe she'd already been in Narnia for two weeks. It felt both like the blink of an eye and like she had always been here.

Lucy had become her constant companion. She was a few years younger than Olivia, but they enjoyed each other's company, and Lucy had made sure Olivia was never bored. Their days had been filled with trips to the beach below Cair Paravel, berry picking and rides through the surrounding woods and fields.

As much as Olivia loved spending time with Lucy though, she couldn't help thinking about Peter. She had barely had a chance to see him again. Ever since their almost walk, he'd been constantly busy. A few stolen moments at breakfast seemed to the best she could hope for most days. A few times she'd walked past the door of his study and thought about knocking, but fear of intruding without a good reason had kept her from stopping.

It didn't help that some Prince was arriving next week to see Susan. The whole palace has been in a near uproar preparing for that. Olivia spent most of the time that she wasn't with Lucy just trying to stay out of the way.

She had just tied off the braid that hung over her shoulder when a soft knock broke the silence of her room. Her heart picked up a bit remembering her first night at Cair, but when she cracked opened the door, the voice that hissed at her wasn't Peter's.

"Olivia! It's me!"

She pulled the door open further. Lucy stood on the other side. She had on a dark hooded cloak over leggings, a tunic and a pair of well used boots. Her eyes were glittered with excitement, and her smile was wide.

Olivia quirked an eyebrow, her disappointment turning to curiosity.

"Are you up for an adventure?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she found herself dressed and being dragged by Lucy at a brisk pace through the woods.

"Lu, where are we going? You still haven't said." She said slightly breathlessly as she tugged at her thick cloak with her free hand.

Lucy didn't look back as she continued through the trees, "We're going to celebrate the coming of Autumn. One last hurrah before the trees go to sleep!"

Olivia vaguely recalled Peter mentioning something about tree parties. She let out a small laugh envisioning a tree kegger in the woods.

It wasn't long before they came across something close to that in a large clearing.

Tall tree-like people danced around a large bonfire. Their dance was wild and elaborate.

A troupe of fauns stood off the side playing music, and satyrs moved between the dancers gathering up fallen branches and sticks before tossing them into the fire.

Lucy let go of Olivia's hand and was whisked away into the crowd. Olivia spun around to find her but in the fire light and chaos, everything blurred together.

A hand with long, slender fingers grasped her hand suddenly, and she found herself being tugged into the midst of the dancers. Her partner was a tall wood god. His beard had acorns sticking out of it, and Olivia assumed that meant he came from an oak. He looked both man and tree, and it hurt her head to ponder the hows too closely, so she let it go.

He smiled and patiently helped her through the steps. It didn't take long for her to pick up the dance and soon they moved freely around with the other dancers. It was a fast and busy dance, but Olivia hadn't felt this free in years.

The music ended and all the dancers collapsed around the fire. Laughter and noises of amusement rose from where they had flopped. Satyrs dodged around passing out rough wooden cups filled with a dark liquid.

Olivia hesitantly took a sip only to discover it was very light and sweet. The music was beginning up again, so she tossed back the drink before being pulled to her feet by a new partner.

Time passed like this at an unknown rate. Whether she danced for a few minutes or a few hours, she didn't know. Dances blurred together, music floated around, the fire crackled.

At long last, Olivia managed to get away from the group. She moved with shaky legs towards the edge of the forest and flopped down against a tree to watch.

The world was warm and the fire light made everything seem softer. She smiled as she watched the trees whirl around with seemingly boundless energy.

A hooded figure crouched down next to her, and she turned calmly to look at the intruder, too warm and happy to be alarmed. He pushed back his hood, and she smiled widely.

* * *

Peter had been following them for some time. It had been years since he had attended the celebration. Usually he was too busy to participate in a frivolous celebration, but when whispers had floated past his office door, he couldn't help himself. His need to see her was too great.

Watching from a far as his youngest sibling dragged Olivia through the woods, it made him glad to see Lucy so happy. It was easy to forget sometimes that she was barely out of adolescence, but seeing her come alive the last few weeks as she dragged Olivia all over Narnia made his heart swell.

The girls reached the clearing, and he watched with great interest as they were enveloped by the crowd. He quickly lost sight of Lucy, but his eyes tracked Olivia's every movement.

Watching her dance had been worth coming.

It hadn't taken long for her to learn the steps to various dances. Her feet moved with years of practice. Graceful and sure as she was spun around, twirled and occasionally lifted by a variety of tree partners.

Peter leaned quietly against a tree, arms crossed as he watched her. There was something so free about her when she was dancing. A wildness he hadn't witnessed about the usually reserved young woman. He felt almost like he was intruding on a private moment.

She finally broke free after the end of another dance and tiredly sat down against a tree. Peter moved quietly to her side and crouched down. She smiled when she saw his face.

* * *

"Peter!" She said brightly. Her dark eyes were happy, and her hair, having long escaped it's braid, fell about her shoulders in messy waves. She snatched up his hand, lacing her fingers through his. They tingled every where they touched hers.

"Have you been dancing? I didn't see you out there." She asked while her eyes watched the wild frolic going round the fire.

Peter shook his head, "No, I've had more fun watching you."

Her gaze swung back to his. The corners of her lips lifted, he knew her cheeks were pink even in the poor lighting. She tugged sharply on his hand causing Peter to sit rather unceremoniously before she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You looked like were having fun." He said quietly. She nodded, her face rubbing against his shirt.

"I miss dancing for fun. I only dance when I teach now."

Peter rested his head against hers, inhaling the soft scent of the lavender used in her hair as it mixed with the smokiness of the fire.

"Why not? I don't think I've even seen anyone look happier than you just did."

Her hair tickled his cheek as she shook it gently, "It's…complicated." Her fingers were soft as they brushed gently against his callused hand, causing Peter's stomach to flip.

His voice was low and rough when he spoke, "The best things in life are usually complicated."

Olivia moved to look at him, and Peter couldn't help himself. His free hand came up to cup her face as he lowered his mouth to hers, in a slow and gentle kiss. She tasted like the sweet wine she'd been drinking, and he couldn't get enough. She moved onto her knees as she released his hand, curling her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck. Peter groaned softly, and it seemed to break the spell.

She pulled back, bracing a hand on his chest. Peter reached out to bring her closer, but Olivia shook her head even as she stared at his lips.

"You shouldn't have done that. You can't want me, Peter." She whispered sadly.

"Why not?" He asked softly.

She sat back on her feet. Her hands dropped into her lap where she stared at them, "People like me don't kiss kings. It doesn't work like that."

Peter grabbed her hand again, pressing it against his wildly beating heart. He leaned in, brushing his nose against hers.

"Here's the thing about being high king," He began. Her wide eyes lifted to stare into his, "I actually get to decide how things work. It's a perk." He grinned. She started to protest, but he cut her off with another kiss. She melted against him immediately, the hand against his chest gripping his shirt tightly.

Peter could feel the wetness of tears on his face as he kissed her, and he raised a hand to brush them away only causing fresh ones to fall.

It was several moments before they parted for air, but neither moved away. Her breath fanned across his face when she spoke, "You wouldn't like the real me, you know? If we met back at home."

Peter shook his head slightly so that they bumped noses, "No. I don't think that's even possible."

"You don't even know me." Olivia said softly.

His fingers continued to trace her cheek as he closed his eyes, "I know you hate peas, and you pick them out and tuck them aside when you think no one is watching. I know you drink your tea with far too much sugar because really you wish it was coffee. I know you have a stack of books next to your bed, but you've only read ten pages of each of them. I know that when you laugh the corners of your eyes crinkle, and I wish you would do it more often. I know that you look lovely in gowns, but you look exquisite just like this. I know that I haven't seen Lucy this happy in years."

Peter paused and opened his eyes, "And I know that when I'm near you everything seems a little better; a little lighter; like maybe being king isn't as hard as it feels."

Olivia stared at him like he was the oddest thing she's ever seen, "You snuck into my room?"

He shrugged sheepishly, "I came to see you, but you were out with Lu. I was curious to see what you were reading."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Some might call that an invasion of privacy."

Peter grinned again, "King perks, remember?"

She kissed him them. Fiercely at first, like she was afraid he'd disappear, and then more gently before releasing him rather suddenly and twisting around to face the fire.

She leaned back against his chest, tugging his hands till his arms circled around her, dropping her head against his bicep. Peter rested his chin on top of her head, deciding to let the matter drop for now.

They quietly watched the dance. It was beginning to slow now as one by one the dancers moved away, falling asleep where ever they landed.

"You're really warm, you know?" She said with a yawn, snuggling back further against him. He looked down at her, realizing for the first time that she was no longer wearing any protection from the cold.

"Olivia, what happened to your cloak?"

He tugged the edges of his own cloak snuggly around them.

"Mmm, I don't know. It disappeared." She mumbled. Peter shifted so that he leaned against the tree. He could feel Olivia's body relax as she eased into sleep. Peter yawned, his own eyes growing heavy.

* * *

The pounding of hooves startled them awake.

Peter was on his feet and drawing his sword in a flash. Olivia stood quickly, tucked safely behind him. The intruder emerged into the clearing, and Peter was relieved to see it was only Raenius. The look on the general's face, however, made his blood run cold.

The centaur came to a stop just before he reached them, "Your majesty. I apologize for the sudden intrusion, but it's your brother, King Edmund. We were attacked."


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you all still love me. I've been stuck for ages, and I'm still stuck after this chapter. Just know I'm still trying.

GS

* * *

The centaur came to a stop just before he reached them, "Your majesty. I apologize for the sudden intrusion, but it's your brother, King Edmund. We were attacked."

The bottom of Peter's stomach fell out as everything faded out. Olivia slipped her hand into his, squeezing tightly bringing the world back into focus.

"High king, time is of the essence. I have sent one of my men for Queen Lucy. They should be on their way back already."

Raenius had knelt slightly, offering his back. Any other time, Peter would never have even considered it, but this was Edmund.

He quickly picked up Olivia and set her the general's back before swinging himself up. Raenius turned and began to move swiftly through the forest. Peter loomed over Olivia, keeping a sure grip to steady them both. He could feel her tremble from the cold air and adrenaline.

Bile rose in his throat at the thought of what they would find when they arrived. The ride to the castle seemed to go on forever till at last Raenius' hooves struck the marble tiles of the courtyard. He didn't bother to stop till they'd reached the doors.

They were off his back in an instant and running hand in hand the next.

"He's been taken to his room!" The general's voice called after them.

The hallways were too long. The stairs were too long. The castle was simply too big. Peter swore under his breath the whole way. At last Edmund's door was in sight. It was slightly ajar causing light and voices to spill out. Peter tossed it open and pulled Olivia inside.

Four heads instantly snapped up at the panting couple.

"See? I told you he liked blue." Said a weak voice from the bed. Peter's eyes fell on his brother who, though he was as pale as death, was eyeing their joined hands.

Letting go of Olivia, Peter moved with shaky legs to Ed's bedside. His brother's pants leg was cut open from thigh to ankle and the fabric saturated with dried dark blood. His skin was a sickly shade of gray but beginning to gain back a bit of color. Peter clasped his little brother's hand.

"How are you, old chap? Still with us?" He did his best to sound light hearted, but his throat was thick with emotion.

Edmund squeezed his hand reassuringly, "Dr. Lu says I'll be fine tomorrow thanks to her cordial." His face darkened a bit, "We were attacked two nights ago, Pete. We were a good ways from the border too. Out of no where…" Edmund choked up, "We lost three talking beasts."

Peter reached out with his free hand a squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"Just rest for now. We can talk later." Edmund nodded tiredly. His eyes closed as Peter released him and moved back over to Susan, Lucy and Olivia.

Susan continued to dab at stray tears while Lucy's hands wrung anxiously. Peter lifted an eyebrow at the pair.

"What's going on?" He asked softly.

Lucy glanced at Edmund's sleeping form, "Pete, he was shot three days ago. The bone had begun to knit by the time they got here…there wasn't time to…he had lost a lot of blood, and it was only off by a hair. I hoped the cordial would just fix it. I haven't ever used it on a wound that wasn't fresh, so I don't know…"

"Don't know what, Lu?"

She bit her lip nervously, "I don't know if it healed correctly."

He glanced at Edmund's sleeping form and then back at Lucy. Her eyes filled with fresh tears as she rushed on, "We won't know till he's awake again…maybe it will be fine."

Peter settled a hand on his little sister's shoulder, "He's alive. That's all that matters right now, yeah?" She nodded, and he squeezed her shoulder gently before releasing it and heading silently from the room.

* * *

Olivia hugged Lucy one last time before leaving Edmund's room. She had stayed for a few minutes after Peter left, but she didn't want to intrude too much.

She padded softly down the hall, pausing in front of the shut door to Peter's study. A dull rhythmic thudding came from inside. , Screwing up her courage, Olivia knocked softly, but the sound never ceased.

The knob turned freely, opening with a soft click. A small gasp escaped her lips at the scene inside. Peter turned to look at her.

The stone wall opposite the door was now stained dark with the same blood that covered the knuckles of his left hand. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes darkened with anguish. The sight made her heart ached.

Olivia moved forward slowly. She gently reached for his hand. He let her lift it, and she inspected it, "We should get this looked at." She said softly.

She dabbed at the dripping blood with the hem of her tunic, and Peter hissed sharply. Olivia raised her concerned eyes to meet his, locking for a moment with his beautiful blue eyes. Slowly his uninjured hand reached up and threaded through her hair, and he drew her in to meet his lips.

This kiss was different from before though, the edge of desperation making it feel raw as Peter poured his distraught into her. His injured fist hit the wall above her head with a thump at the same time her back made contact. Olivia stiffened as she tried to push down the rising panic, recalling the last time she was in this situation. The urge to push him away was strong, but she held on to the small voice that assured her that she was safe with Peter. His good hand gripped her hip gently, and the warmth from his large hand seeped through her clothes, reassuring her as he slowed the frantic kiss, seeking any comfort she could offer.

Olivia's heart continued the beat quickly but for different reasons now. The hard lines of his body pressed gently against her soft curves. She pressed her own palms against his broad chest, feeling the strong and steady thump thump thump of his heart as he kissed her in an almost reverent way. Her fingers traced gently down his chest, pausing only briefly before slipping under the hem of his tunic. His skin was warm and smooth under her finger tips, and she felt his stomach muscles twitch. He pulled back abruptly, his forehead resting against hers, his hand leaving her hip to still the movements of her fingers.

"That tickles." He murmured softly, dropping his face to the curve of her neck, inhaling sharply. Hot tears hit her skin, as a shudder ran through his body. Olivia soothed her hands up and down his back. She wasn't sure how long they stood there but finally he raised his face to look at her.

With a gentle hand, she wiped the tears softly from his cheeks.

"It doesn't matter that he's a grown man." Peter said, his voice thick and rough, "It doesn't matter that he's a king in own right, and the commander of Narnia's armies. With him lying there like that all I see is my little brother."

He moved away from her, dropping heavily onto the nearest sofa and cradling his head in his hands, "I put him there. I put him in that bed. I sent him into danger! How can I protect an entire kingdom if I can't even keep three people safe? What kind of king send his own brother into harms way?"

Olivia dropped onto the couch beside him. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair, and he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"The kind of king, who puts the safety of his people above his own desires." She said softly. "Edmund knows how much you love him."

She smoothed the creases on his forehead with her finger tips before dropping her hands into her lap, studying them quietly as she spoke.

"He's also not a child, Peter. You might be the high king, but he doesn't exactly strike me as the kind of guy who let's you boss him around."

She lifted her eyes in surprise as the high king over all Narnia kings let out an undignified snort before placing a soft kiss on her cheek and resting his head against her shoulder.

His voice was quiet when he finally spoke again, "You're quite insightful…for an American." Feigning insult, Olivia smacked a hand across his chest, but he snatched it quickly and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist.

Her cheeks flushed slightly. They'd shared more than a few kisses tonight, but somehow that simple gesture felt more intimate than all of them.


End file.
